Severus Snape's Nightmare
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: Severus Snape has a nightmare. This is a humor drabble and my first attempt at a Severus Snape drabble, but my third humor drabble.


**A/N: This is my third short humor drabble and my first Severus Snape drabble. I got this idea after watching the Half-Blood Prince again.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter:**

**Severus Snape's Nightmare**

"Good night, Professor," Blaise yelled out as Severus Snape walked through the corridors from his nightly inspections of the Slytherin common room. Severus raised his hand in response as he continued his way to his room in the Professors' tower.

That night he finished grading all the assignments for his 6th year classes. With a groan, he stood up from his desk in his room and took his robes off before sliding into his bed. He then closed his eyes and not long later, he fell asleep.

_It was his birthday today and only the Slytherins knew his birthday. Of course, other houses, most likely the Gryffindors, may have found out. He couldn't wait for the day to be over._

_ 'Boom!'_

_ Severus sighed, "Longbottom! Clean up that mess and do it again!" _

_ "Y…yes Professor," Neville Longbottom stammered as his potions blew up once again. Not one week went without his potions blowing up or melting the cauldron and it annoyed Severus Snape greatly. _

___The bell rang one hour later. He sighed in relief that the last class of the day was over. He didn't notice Fred and George's devilish smirks as he walked past them in the corridors back to his room before dinner. _

_ "Professor! I saw Potter snea…" Draco was about to say as he walked up to Severus._

_ Severus interrupted him, "I have no time to hear this right now, Mr. Malfoy. Can this wait until later?"_

_ "But, I need to tell you this!" Draco exclaimed, looking gleefully as if he finally had something to get Harry Potter in trouble, but Severus didn't have time for this right now. _

_ "Later, Mr. Malfoy, I need to go do something right now. Go down to the Great Hall and eat your dinner." With that, he turned away from Draco and to his room. _

_ After he reached his room and went inside, he noticed a green and silver wrapped present on top of his desk. Severus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at who it could be from, but he knew it had to be from one of his fellow Slytherins. _

_ "This better not be stupid."_

_ Severus walked over to the present and slowly tore the wrappings off the present. After all the wrapping paper was gone, there was a small tan box with a top. He took the top off and inside lay a big black comb. "Damn it, I spoke to soon," Severus muttered as he rolled his eyes. _

_ Before he could do anything, the comb moved and jumped into the air like it was alive! "What the hell?" Severus exclaimed. All of a sudden, the wrapping paper that was lying next to the box transformed into two ropes and flew to Severus's arm. The magical force of the rope forced him backwards onto his desk chair. "Hey!" The ropes then tied tightly around his wrists, making sure he couldn't get away from the chair._

_ In the air, the comb turned as if it was looking at Severus. Severus's heart was beating fast at this comb which he expected to be another prank. The comb that was still hovering floated slowly over to him. Severus's eyes widened in fear at the direction it was going. "No!" He yelled as he pulled his wrists up as hard as he could, but he couldn't budge his wrist an inch against the rope. _

_ The comb kept floating until it was within a few inches from his greasy hair. "No…no…no…please no comb!" The comb turned sideways and then floated towards him again. It finally touched his hair and Severus yelled, "NO!"_

With a yell, he immediately woke up and sat upright in his bed, breathing heavily. "What a stupid dream. That was totally pointless." Severus muttered.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened. Professor McGonagall peeked inside, "Are you alright, Severus?"

"Of course, I am, Minerva. I'm just fine." He nodded and lay back onto his bed. McGonagall nodded in response and closed the door.

Outside in the hallway, she whispered, "A nightmare about a comb? Ridiculous." She shook her head before continuing, "I can't wait to tell the others."

**A/N: I thought this was a weird, but funny idea so I just had to put this really short drabbles. I sure hope some or all of you guys find it funny. Either way, I hope you guys review with some criticism to help me improve my skills on making humor drabbles. **


End file.
